Conventional desktop computer assembly is performed by attaching components, e.g., a motherboard, hard disk drive, and power supply, to a primarily metal chassis by screws, clips, or other conventional fasteners. This metal chassis is inserted into a metal and/or plastic casing or cabinet. Heat generating components are cooled via a fan that circulates air throughout the casing. The metal chassis and casing do little to reduce vibration, suppress noise, or absorb shock.